The fourteenth Heifon Space Race
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: Maki Zouw has been captured by HazankoMonotomo. The Outlaw Star and Kashamie are the only ones who can save her, or are they? (Updated)
1. Default Chapter

The tall gold haired woman paced back and forth in front of a tall mirror. She tugged on her long hair and on her skintight clothing. "Kashamie, please explain why the hell I have to dress up like this?"  
  
A tall Kataru Kataru stood up from a couch and threw her newspaper on the floor. "Because you shouldn't go as your god damn self, that's why the hell you have to!"  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Argh! Listen. You have a big bounty on you head, and it ain't gettin' any smaller."  
  
"But I liked my hair short. And these extensions won't come out for a year. And by then my hair will have grown too long."  
  
"Oh, quit your belly-aching! You can cut it off when you don't need it anymore. And don't get started about your clothes or your scars. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but this is a lot of trouble to be going through just to enter the Heifon Space Race."  
  
"Do you honestly think a broker like Fred Lowe is gonna sponsor us if he knows who you really are? I didn't think so."  
  
The gold haired woman sat down on the couch. "Fine. So what are our 'names'?"  
  
"Mines Si Ryu Ryu, and yours is Marie Maki. Is that okay? Well it had better be, because I've already got our new IDs."  
  
The woman just sighed and put on her cloak. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene, you had better win this year's race, or you'll be up to 2 million wong in debt."  
  
The red-haired man smiled. "Don't worry. I intent to." 


	2. Money Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, but it would be so cool if I did.  
  
A/N I want to thank the two people who reviewed previously, because they gave me advice I needed, and pointed out some mistakes. Thanks again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two tall, beautiful women showed up at his office right after Gene left. "Hello, ladies! How may I help you?" Fred said.  
  
The white-haired C'tarl C'tarl spoke first. "We'd like you to sponsor us in the Space Race."  
  
"Is that so? Well, can I see all of the crew and ship papers? Then we might talk." The other women, a human, took the papers out of a file and set them on his desk. Fred picked them up. "Hmm. Interesting. Your ship is a grappler ship. You don't see many of those around here. Also, it looks like it has even more equipment needs than the Outlaw Star."  
  
The human spoke. "That's because it was just completed a year ago. It's a new ship."  
  
"That explains that part, but I notice that you two are its only crew. How do you pilot the thing?"  
  
"Well, Kash- I mean Si, and I are all the crew that's needed. The Venus Eclipse's main computer handles most of the work for us. All we are required for is to fight and to lay out the destination." The C'tarl C'tarl stepped on Maki's foot.  
  
"Anyway, I think I can sponsor you, but I need reassurance that I'll be paid back."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get your money back. We have the money, but it's a lot easier to pay little by little instead of a big chunk of money all at once."  
  
"Well then, I think we have a deal. Now, here's another deal I have to offer because of company policy. If you finish in the money, you don't have to pay me back, but if you finish fourth or lower, you have to pay me. Understand?" Both nodded their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maki and Kashamie walked out of the broker's office satisfied. "Well, that was easy," said Maki.  
  
"You almost blew our cover."  
  
"Hey, relax. I caught myself."  
  
"Yeah, but you may not catch yourself next time."  
  
"Fine. Now let's eat. I'm starving." Maki ran ahead of Kashamie and went to a small fast-food stand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I got things settled with Fred." Gene walked into the cockpit with a big grin on his face.  
  
Jim was the only one there. "Gene, when are you going to get a job and pat off Fred?"  
  
Gene ignored what he said. "Jim, where'd all the ladies go?"  
  
"They went out to shop with money they earned. They deserved a break anyway."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch had been good. Maki was now even more energetic than she had been earlier. "Kashamie, let's go shop for some different clothes. These ones are too tight."  
  
Kashamie rolled her eyes. "You complain about everything. But I guess we can shop a little." They headed toward a clothing store.  
Maki was at home in the store. She searched through several shirts and pants. Kashamie, however, just went to sit down on a bench and wait until she was done.  
  
"Oh, why can't Mel and Suzu hurry up?" Kashamie heard someone say. Around the corner was another C'tarl C'tarl.  
  
"Hey, so your friends dragged you in here too?" Kashamie asked.  
  
The C'tarl C'tarl turned around. "Huh? EEEEE! Finally another C'tarl C'tarl!" She ran up and hugged Kashamie. 


	3. Out to get you

Kashamie pushed the C'tarl C'tarl off of her. She had a surprised look on her face. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I am Aisha Clan Clan. Now who might you be? Hopefully someone from the empire here to take me home."  
  
"Uh, no. I'm Si Ryu Ryu, and I'm competing in this year's Space Race. I don't keep too much in touch with the empire. Sorry." The girl shrank back with a whine.  
  
"Oh, that's alright."  
  
Kashamie snuck away from the crazy girl and went to find Maki. She found her talking to two other women. One was dressed in a Japanese outfit, and the other was wearing a pink body suit.  
  
"So, like I was saying, our ship is probably one of the fastest in the universe, but it hasn't been proved. That's why we're racing."  
  
The women in the Japanese outfit replied, "That's a fairly good reason. Well, do you think you can beat the Outlaw Star?"  
  
"Dunno. I hope so. But, if we don't that's okay too. We aren't perfectionists. We don't NEED to be the best all the time."  
  
Kashamie knew Maki would say something that would give away pertinent information, so she went up to Maki quickly. "Uh, Maki, we should check up on the ship, if you know what I mean." She nudged Maki's side.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, it's been nice talking to you. Bye. Good luck in the race." Kashamie dragged her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall man walked into Fred's office. He bore a pistol at his side. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes," the tall man said, "I would like all the information you have on the Venus Eclipse."  
  
Fred knew this meant trouble. He hit a silent alarm under his desk. "I'm quite sorry, but our policy doesn't allow us to give information away about other ships."  
  
The man pulled his pistol and aimed it at Fred's head. "You'll give me the information whether you like it or not." Fred's two bodyguards came up behind the man and restrained him  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't give you the information."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An electronic voice came across on the radio. "Sir, Taji failed."  
  
A man with silver hair and round glasses took a sip of wine from his glass. "Oh well. I don't need the information anyway. I know it's her."  
  
A/N Sorry but this one is shorter than the last one. I'll make the next one bigger. 


	4. Plotting

"Listen Maki. We launch in thirty-six hours. We should get some rest."  
  
Maki nodded. "You're right. Venec, please wake us up around four in the morning tomorrow."  
  
The ship's computer replied, "Yes, Maki. Is there anything else?"  
  
Maki thought for a moment. "Yeah. Don't let anyone else onboard. We never know who could be after us."  
  
"Yes, Maki."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Rayik, what are your orders?" A heavy-set pirate asked the silver- haired man.  
  
The man stood up. "Do not attempt anything until the race begins. Maki is a smart woman, and if she isn't in the ship, or if she's sleeping, the ship will be on defensive mode. And you know how hard it is to break through a grappler ship's defenses when it's in defensive mode." The heavy-set pirate opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mr. Rayik. "And if she's around the city, she'll have weapons with her. You haven't personally fought her, but you also probably haven't heard many people talk about fighting her. That's usually because she slew them. However, I know what it's like to fight her.  
  
"She seems innocent and harmless at first glance, but if you piss her off, she'll annihilate you before you know what hits you. She's damn fast and well trained with a pistol, as well as with a sword. She isn't as physically strong as I am, but she doesn't need to be. Her speed well makes up for that.  
  
"So, you see, we have to catch her off guard while she's on the ship, and we must destroy the ship along with her. That's the only way to beat her. So, we'll wait to strike until the race begins."  
  
"Yes sir. But please answer one thing. Why is Mr. Peilei racing? If Maki found out_"  
  
"If she finds out, our plan will go all to hell. That's why we're going to a least distract her from noticing him. And as for racing, he couldn't just ignore trying out his new ship, The Ransuer."  
  
"Understood. I'll report back at eighteen hundred hours."  
  
"Fine. Dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maki, please wake up. Maki, please wake up. Maki-"  
  
"Alright already! I'm up!" Maki sat up from her bed with mussed up hair. "What is it?" Maki stood up.  
  
"There's an incoming message from the Outlaw Star. It would be rather rude to ignore them."  
  
"Fine, fine. Tell them I'll be out in five, no wait, ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, Maki."  
  
Maki took off her white bra and silk pants and put on her regular clothes, which were a black pair of leather pants and a skin-tight, white tank-top. She didn't bother with her boots or socks.  
  
Kashamie wasn't out in the cockpit, so obviously Venec didn't think it necessary to wake her up. A man with red hair and two scars on his left cheek was on the screen. She knew this man to be Gene Starwind.  
  
"So, what do you want?" She asked impatiently. She really wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much, but I was just wondering what happened between you and Fred Lowe today."  
  
"Oh. We just talked business and he agreed to sponsor the Venus Eclipse in the race. Why?"  
  
"No real reason, except that some guy wanted to blow his head off after you left."  
  
A/N I hope this one's a bit longer. Hopefully I can make all the chapters this size. 


	5. Memories pt 1

"What?" Maki was a bit puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. Some guy wanted to get information about your ship and was willing to kill Fred to do it. So, do you think anyone would be after you?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say that his question was stupid, but then she realized that it wasn't. She knew him to be Gene Starwind because he had been after her bounty. However, she had not had the Venus Eclipse then, and she had not gone by Marie Maki. She had gone by her real, true name, Maki Zouw.  
  
"I don't believe so, although they may be after the ship. It is highly advanced after all." She took a deep breath and released it.  
  
"Alright, well I just wanted to warn you, that's all. Be careful. Bye." The message ended.  
  
Maki put her hand to her chest. Her heart beat very swiftly. She sank to the floor as she contemplated old memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a cool, crisp morning on Sentinel III. She had just arrived on her rust bucket, the Three Fates and she was looking for work. She had needed a job so as to pay for repairs to her ship.  
  
A bar was hiring so she decided to check it out. Only two people were in there at the time: a blond haired kid and a tall red haired, handsome man. She went to the counter and asked about work. That was her biggest mistake. Turning her back to Gene Starwind. He had recognized her to be Maki Zouw, the woman with the 50 million wong price tag.  
  
"I never thought you would just walk in here and carelessly turn your back to an enemy. I'll be rich after I take you down," he had said to her.  
  
She had barely a second to react. Using her speed, she avoided a fatal wound, but the bullet had still penetrated her kidney. She drew her sword and cut the gun in two and then pulled out her pistol and filled his side with steel. Unfortunately, he had a weak shield and that had protected him from the full damage. She just made it out of there alive. Luckily, she found a doctor who didn't know who she was and he helped her. This message was the first time since then that she had ever seen him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maki stood up weakly. Sweat had drenched her shirt. She walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, then she took a cool shower. Gene Starwind, she thought, I will not let you take me by surprise again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lady Blynth, is our ship ready and registered?" Rayik knelt before a beautiful Oriental woman with cold eyes.  
  
The women looked down at him. "Yes, it is Motore. I just received word from Mr. Peilei about when to start, and we start now."  
  
"What about Kishimo?"  
  
"She'll be with Mr. Peilei. If Maki Zouw does come, she'll be the only protection he has, without resorting to the grand weapon."  
  
"I understand. Shall we go to the dock then?"  
  
"Yes. I've been waiting a long time to pilot the Ayumi Saint again." 


	6. Memories pt 2

"MAKI! MAKI!" Kashamie yelled through the steel door that cut off the bathroom from potential peeping toms. Kashamie was very worried about Maki. She had been in there for over an hour. "MAKI!" She banged hard against the door. "DAMMIT MAKI! YOU SURE AS HELL HAD NOT BE DEAD!" Kashamie waited a minute more, then she tore the door down.  
  
Maki was standing in the shower, naked, letting the warm water hit her face. Kashamie turned her head quickly. "Maki, why didn't you answer me?" There was no answer. "Maki, are you listening?" There was no answer. Finally, Kashamie took a towel out of the cabinet and put it around Maki, turning the water off. She stared into crystal blue eyes. "Maki, are you alright?"  
  
"Alright? I suppose so. Oh, sorry. I had not realized you had been calling me." Her voice was like weak silk. It was soft, but also on the verge of breaking.  
  
"Maki, what's wrong?" Kashamie sat her down on the seat of the top of the toilet. Maki stared at her.  
  
"Please don't ask me that." Her voice regained hardness.  
  
"Alright, I won't. Just please, try not to worry me like that."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maki finished drying herself and got dressed. Kashamie had been right to worry. Those memories of Gene and their encounter brought back even worse ones. In fact they were her worst. They were about Monotomo Peilei.  
  
Monotomo Peilei was a young business leader who did business with her father. They owned a good-sized weapon shop and Monotomo had always been nice to them. Until one day, that is.  
  
Out of nowhere came dozens and dozens of pirates. They swarmed her house and tore everything to pieces. They killed her brother first, then her mother. Her father fell next. She hid in the weapons safe, and was not detected. She left soon after the incident to kill Peilei and crush his company. Her attempts failed, but she found out why he had killed her family. The pirates would only give him some of their artillery if he killed her family. He had accepted the offer without hesitating.  
  
It was fortunate for her that Monotomo had not killed her by now. However, with the news she received from Gene, she was pretty sure Monotomo was after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is the Ransuer ready to launch?" Asked a young man with black hair.  
  
A small woman answered. "Yes, Mr. Peilei."  
  
"Good. Take off as soon as we have clearance. And, is the Ayami Saint ready to follow the Venus Eclipse?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Peilei."  
  
"Very good. Tell the Ayami Saint to destroy it as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Peilei." 


	7. Prelude to Space Race

A/N I'm planning on doing a sequel to this fic after it's done (don't worry, that won't be for a while.) Could you please tell me if that's a good idea or not? Thanks. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maki sat in the pilot's seat, listening to the start information. They were starting thirty-second. "Kashamie, about yesterday, I'm sorry."  
  
Kashamie was sitting in the seat below Maki's, which was the weapon's control seat. "Hey, don't worry about it. You've got your little secrets and I have mine. I understand. So why don't we drop it? So, see any cute men lately?"  
  
Maki's face went crimson. She spoke, trying to suppress something, fragmenting her words often. "That is.. none... of your.. business."  
  
Kashamie smiled. "So, there is someone?"  
  
Maki slammed hard on the control panel. "I never said there was! I just mean that it's none of your business to pry into my life."  
  
"Alright, I won't. Geez, you'd think you would have told me a bit more about yourself by now."  
  
Maki hit a few buttons on the control panel. "I don't want you to know. It would just make things worse if I told you." The shuttle pulled at them. Venec spoke.  
  
"Please prepare for launch in three.. two ... one. lift off." The shuttle pulled back on them sharply as the Venus Eclipse left Heifon's atmosphere. The ship then headed toward the starting line.  
  
Venec spoke again. "We have exactly two hours, fourteen minutes, and five seconds until we start. I will inform you when we reach the designated time."  
  
"Thanks Venec." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light reflected off Motore Rayik's glasses. He sat next to Lady Blynth as she launched the Ayumi Saint. We'll get you Maki, he thought, you just wait and see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we all ready Gillium?"  
  
"Yes, Gene. We may launch at any time."  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
A/N I think in one or two of the fic's, I spelled Motore's ship Ayami instead of Ayumi. It's supposed to be Ayumi, just so you know. 


	8. The Race Begins!

A/N Thanks go to AlphaBlades for the last review. I sometimes get ahead of myself sometimes and think about sequels before the first one is done. Anyway, thanks again AlphaBlades. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright! Next up, number thirty-two, the Venus Eclipse!" A voice boomed throughout the intercom.  
  
"You hear that Venec? We're next!" Maki told the computer.  
  
"Yes, Maki, but our time is not up."  
  
"Don't worry about that! Those stupid officials change the times all the time. Right now, we're gonna start the race."  
  
"Yes, Maki." Maki smiled and thrust the ship forward to the starting gate.  
  
"Venus Eclipse, Captain Marie Maki (if you forgot, that's what her fake name is), are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Alright. Starting in three.. two ... one .. Now!"  
  
"Let's kick some ass!" Maki shouted and then sped away from the starting gate. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Ransuer's black hull reflected the stars light, and its blades bore brown oil that reflected the starlight. Debris of a ship circled the Ransuer and death filled the empty space. No one would get in his way of winning. If Maki Zouw showed, he'd be prepared for her.  
  
"Mr. Peilei, we are currently in fifth place." A small Oriental woman spoke to him from the side seat.  
  
"Who's ahead of us?" Mr. Peilei asked.  
  
"Let's see." She tapped a few buttons. "Um.., the Bonaparte, the Fury, the Cura Cura, the Outlaw Star, and the Phantom Sword are ahead of us. However, the Venus Eclipse is approaching. Shall I inform the Ayumi Saint to engage the Venus Eclipse?"  
  
Mr. Peilei smiled. "Yes, please do that."  
  
A/N I know this seems to be going a little bit slow, but it WILL get much more action-packed soon, since I'll be able to have more time on the computer once break starts. I promise. 


	9. Not all is silent in space

A/N It's Christmas break! Now I'll have a lot more time to do the fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Understood. We'll engage immediately. Motore out." Motore Rayik ended the transmission from the Ransuer. "Lady Blynth, we are to engage the Venus Eclipse and destroy them."  
  
The Oriental woman stood up from her seat. "Well then, let's send them to Hell."  
  
"Roger." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maki, there seems to be a ship approaching from the starboard side. They will ram through us at there present speed."  
  
"What! Hail them!"  
  
"I have tried, but they are not responding."  
  
Maki slammed her fist on the control panel. "Argh! Damn it all to Hell! Kashamie, prepare for combat!"  
  
Kashamie nodded and put the ship into combat mode. "Do you want me to handle to guns and the missiles?"  
  
"Yes. I'll handle the grappler arms." With that, she engaged the arms. Both were green, and one bore a laser gun, the other a long sword. "Venec, how long until they reach us?"  
  
"Approximately thirty seconds."  
  
Maki drew in a deep breath. "Alright. Kashamie, at the first sign of gun or missile fire, shoot the shit out of them."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"The enemy has launched several missiles."  
  
"Come and get us, you bastards!" Kashamie launched several anti-missiles and began to lay down fire against the enemy ship.  
  
Maki waited until the opportune moment. The enemy ship began to draw out its grappler arms. That was the moment. Maki aimed right where the grappler arms connected with the ship and fired away with the laser gun. One of the grappler arms fell off, but the other slammed into their side. It began to dig into the hull.  
  
"Dammit! Kashamie, can you get that thing off of us?"  
  
"Not without blowing us away! Try using the other grappler arm!"  
  
"Can't! It doesn't reach that far, and I can't do shit with the other one. There probably burrowing in to get people aboard!"  
  
"But would they just use a burrow rod?"  
  
"Normally, but I bet these guys know hoe strong our hull is. That's why they're using the grappler arm. You stay here and keep blasting away at the ship. I'll go greet those intruders." She drew out a pistol and ran out of the cockpit.  
  
She found where they were coming in from. The arm had already gotten through. A small hatch opened and a tall Oriental woman stepped out holding a steel whip. Maki quickly exchanged her pistol for her sword. This woman was Shinotoko Blynth, and a pistol was useless against her. 


	10. The tables turn all the time

Maki stepped to the side, as did Shinotoko. Both had their weapons poised and ready to strike. "So, Maki, it has been a dreadfully long time since I last saw you. I almost don't recognize you with long hair."  
  
"Save it for your maker, bitch. I couldn't give a damn if I never saw you again." Maki swung her sword in an upward arc. Shinotoko blocked it with her whip. The whip wrapped around the blade and Shinotoko pulled at the whip.  
  
"You forget how well I know you, Maki. A sword won't work against me."  
  
Maki smiled. "That's what you think." She let go of the sword. The sharp tip went through Shinotoko's side. Blood ran down her black suit to the floor. "Hey, don't stain my floor. I had it cleaned not too long ago." She began to laugh, but so did Shinotoko.  
  
"You think I can be defeated that easily?" Shinotoko began to unwrap her whip from Maki's sword. "Such naiveté will be your downfall." In mere seconds Shinotoko had struck Maki several times with her steel whip. Blood ran from two deep gashes; one being across her face, the other across her chest.  
  
"You're still good, I can say that much at least. But, you still underestimate me." Maki backed up slightly and slammed in a button on the starboard wall. A sheet of metal gave way and the grappler arm began to recede into empty space.  
  
"Damn you." Shinotoko quickly jumped back into the grappler arm. Maki smiled and then hit another button that sealed two bulkheads on opposite sides of the hole. She then scrambled back to the cockpit.  
  
The enemy ship was backing off. Kashamie let out a laugh. "Glad to see you're happy," said Maki as she sat in the captain's chair. Kashamie smelled blood. Maki's blood.  
  
She quickly got up from her seat and checked Maki. "Maki, you're badly wounded. We need to get assistance from the race committee."  
  
"No. The rest station is coming up shortly. I don't want to get farther behind." "Venec," Kashamie said, "Is there anyway to treat Maki's wounds while we're moving?"  
  
"Yes. Please wait one moment." Kashamie heard a whirring sound and then a hatch opened up from the floor behind the captain's chair. "Maki, please step into the compartment." Maki did so, fumbling a bit on the way. Once the hatch closed, a big tube thing rose up form the floor. Metal blinds went to the side and revealed Maki, naked.  
  
"Maki, do you feel any better yet?" Kashamie asked. Maki did not seem to hear.  
  
The tube was very strange. It seemed to reveal a person as they naturally are. Her hair was now only down to her shoulders and her body showed many scars that had been covered up by makeup. Her wounds were soothed, but they were not healing. At least it would be easier to endure the short distance to the rest station in the tube.  
  
"Kashamie," Venec said, "The Outlaw Star is hailing us."  
  
"Put them through. Maybe they'll know what's going on."  
  
Gene Starwind appeared on the screen. Then, his face went red. "Is something the matter Captain Starwind?"  
  
"Um, not really, but, uh, I was just, uh, wondering what that ship was doing attacking you?"  
  
"We wanted to ask you that question. We don't know."  
  
"And, um, why is Maki Zouw in that big tank?"  
  
"Huh?" The reality hit her hard. He knew who Maki really was and that was not a good thing. "Venec! End transmission now!" Venec did so. "Shit. That's just what we need right now. More trouble." 


	11. Rest

A/N Ok. Maki is like Melfina. Normally, I wouldn't spoil something like this, but it would take a long time to explain everything. I will explain stuff in the fic. Also, her being like Melfina has something to do with Monotomo and why he attacked her family. But you'll just have to wait and find out. : P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest station was coming up. Kashamie tapped on the glass tube to alert Maki that they were approaching the station. Maki seemed to nod.  
  
The rest station was quite large and the hospital had a fair amount of patients but they were still able to fit Maki in. It turned out that her wounds were not as bad as she thought. The doctors said that she'd be able to continue the race.  
  
After getting her wounds treated, Maki went with Kashamie to get something to eat. They got some soup and some noodles and looked for a spot to eat. Surprisingly, Gene and his crew called the two of them over and Maki decided to go over.  
  
"There is no real use hiding my identity from you, since you already know who I am, and besides, I want a place to sit and eat."  
  
"Well," Gene said, "feel free to join us. I don't feel in the mood to hurt a woman right now, so you're safe. Also, what were you doing in that tube?"  
  
Maki didn't hesitate to answer since she wasn't in any mood to resist his question. "That tube keeps me from dying from wounds until I can get somewhere to treat them. My ship's computer says that isn't the tube's only function, but I can't get the other answer out of her, I mean it."  
  
Gene laughed. "Don't worry. I call my computer a 'he' just because that's what he is."  
  
"So, do you know why my ship was attacked?"  
  
"Sorry, no. I actually asked your shipmate the same question, but she didn't know. Now, how did you get injured?"  
  
"A pirate named Shinotoko Blynth attacked me. Or more specifically, we fought and I was injured. Though, she didn't leave unscathed either."  
  
"Hmm." The woman in the Japanese outfit spoke. "I've heard the name before, but not as a pirate name."  
  
"Yeah. She's formerly of the assassin guild. She along with Kishimo Boin and Motore Rayik."  
  
"Man," Gene said, "you just don't get a break do you?" 


	12. Ship talk

"No, I don't get a break. But I'm wanted throughout all of space, so you have to figure I wouldn't get a break. Anyway, thanks to that little incident, we're back in seventh place, instead of sixth like we were before we were attacked." Maki sat down next to Gene. Kashamie sat down next to Aisha, which she hated. That girl would bug her because they were both C'tarl C'tarl, and she thought they had more in common.  
  
"So, where are you from, Maki? No database has ever listed that information." Gene knew he could ask anything of her and she'd answer him.  
  
"I'm not sure where I was born, but I lived on Earth for a long time. Then, when my parents died, I moved to C'tarl. But I met Kashamie on Heifon a couple years back. She tried to kill me at first, but she found that was more difficult than she first perceived, so she joined forces with me."  
  
"And where did you get your ship?"  
  
"I got it soon after I left Sentinel III. I was.." Maki paused. She didn't want to tell him the whole truth. "I was afraid that the Outlaw Star would catch me, so I scrapped my old ship and went to a ship dealer. His background wasn't the sturdiest, but I didn't care. He sold me the Venus Eclipse, but at the time it was more a stripped hull than anything. It had no weapons other than the grappler arms, and it wasn't yet painted. But at the time, it was the best I could find.  
  
"Later, I went to Blue Heaven and got it outfitted. That was about eight months ago."  
  
"But wait a second. The time frames don't match up. You got your ship outfitted eight months ago. I met you nearly a year and a half ago. And Kashamie wasn't with you when I met you. So, what's the deal?"  
  
"I searched for a ship dealer for about three months after our encounter. Then, it was another three months before the ship was ready to pick up and pilot. Then I had it for two months until I found Blue Heaven. It took a month to get it outfitted, and I spent one month at Blue Heaven.  
  
"When I went to Sentinel, Kashamie was visiting her relatives on C'tarl. I was going to meet her on C'tarl, but she wound up meeting me at Blue Heaven. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. But man you had to do a shitload, oh pardon my language, of work before hand. Geez. I didn't realize I caused you so much trouble."  
  
Maki sighed. "Gene Starwind, you yourself are trouble." 


	13. Kashamie's Story Pt 1

A/N I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile. Christmas does that I guess. Anyway, I'll be, I hope, regularly updating my fics after New Year's. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
P.S. This chapter is all about Kashamie, so don't be confused. It's sort of a flashback chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sky grew red as the sun set, reminding her of the blood she now had on record. She had surprised many of her people by killing their foreign diplomat. She even surprised herself. The diplomat was ready to leave for Earth and happy as could be, not expecting an attack, and she slew him.  
  
It was not a planned attack. Rather, a feeling just came over her and she had to kill someone. She now knew that the Assassin Guild was behind that. They must have planted an emotion chip into her and they were controlling every feeling she had. She hadn't expected the Assassin Guild to accept her as an assassin, but she was wrong.  
  
The Guild had sent her a list of people they had been paid to kill. She glanced at it. She hadn't heard of most of the people. And the ones she had heard of were probably more deadly than she was. Especially Tuno Fardrect, the son of the C'tarl C'tarl head minister. He was half human, but he had inherited the C'tarl strength and the human wits. As well, his father made sure he was trained well in martial arts.  
  
She laughed inwardly. Tuno was younger and smaller than she was, yet she feared him. A full blooded C'tarl C'tarl was afraid of a half breed. Man, she thought, I have a long way to go before I am strong enough to take on someone like him.  
  
Well, if she couldn't take him down, she'd go for someone else. She closed her eyes and randomly put her finger on a name. She opened her eyes. The name was Maki Zouw.  
  
I should get going if I want to take this Maki on, she thought. She stood up from the firm ground and picked up her brown cloak, swinging it over her shoulders. Her long white hair caught in the cloak and was nearly ripped out. "Oh! Damn it! Stupid cloak!" She tried to rip off the cloak, entangling her hair further. Giving up, she sat back down. The cloak slid off and fell to the ground, releasing her hair. She laughed. "My luck has all gone to hell. Damn I'm bad." She laughed more and stood up, putting on her cloak more carefully.  
  
The road she took to the spaceport was a long forgotten dirt route. It was not very easy to cross, but she could be killed going any other way. She was an assassin now and she had to learn stealth and secrecy. As well, she had to leave everything she loved behind. As long as she was a member of the Assassin Guild, she could not see her husband or her young son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N So, how'd you like it? I hope this explains a bit more about Kashamie. 


	14. Kashamie's Story Pt 2

A/N To anyone who's interested, I have a new fic, FFX-3. It's supposed to be a sequel to FFX-2. If you're not interested, oh well. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. It's another Kashamie flashback chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heifon was busy as ever, and as noisy as ever. The Assassin Guild said this was where Maki Zouw was, but Kashamie had no clue in hell how she was supposed to find someone in this crowd. She thought about going to the spaceport and waiting by Maki's ship, but that probably wasn't the best idea.  
  
All she knew about this Maki was that she had short blonde hair, and she wore a lot of black. So far, no one matched that description. Several people were blonde, and several wore a lot of black, but none had both characteristics. She gave up very quickly.  
  
She went and sat down on a bench. A smell caught her nose. French fries. Kashamie's mouth watered and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much in the past two days. Although, she didn't have any money to buy food. MRE's were her diet now, and those things tasted like crap. What she would give for a hamburger, or even a salad.  
  
She was depressing herself even more. She had to find this Maki, or she wouldn't be eating any good food for awhile. She placed her hands down on the bench and pushed herself up. Then, she continued to search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had already gone down when she returned to the spaceport, to her ship. Then, luck went to her side. A woman was crossing the landing field. She had short blonde hair, and was dressed all in black. This was her! This was Maki Zouw, the woman she had been searching for.  
  
Kashamie knew she had to move fast. She made sure she had her pistols and her whip, then she quietly approached the woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Sorry this one is so short. I'll make up for it in other chapters. 


	15. Reality

A/N This chapter isn't about Kashamie (I know I should stop skipping around) but it's about someone else. It's sort of a side chapter, but it's an important side chapter. I wrote it up and then typed it, so I hope it's a little better than my other chapters. Anyway, I'm not going to tell you who this chapter's about. You'll have to guess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
....Leyline Project Command . 'It was you who broke my mason plate'. Subject 0002 . Record file .. Access code . 93025 .. Access data from two months before subject's completion .. Accessing . Accessed.  
  
Dreams... Pain.. Suffering...  
  
I know not these things.  
  
Reality...  
  
I know this.  
  
Reality is where and when everybody else is, and what people believe to be normal. I have heard that "dreams" are not reality. They are false realities that wishful people create in their minds. I cannot create such realities. I was never meant to.  
  
The reality I live in is a cold, silver room with varying light conditions. When people clad in white coats are in the room with me, it is almost blindingly bright. However, when I am alone, the room bears only one dull light.  
  
I get. lonely, sometimes. I am not really supposed to have emotions, though I feel some anyway. I feel.. happy, I suppose, when Dakota talks to me. His full title is Dr. Dakota Marcus Brown, but he asked me to call him Dakota.  
  
He is very. nice, I believe that is the word, for he always asks how I am, and he tells me the news reports. In fact, he is the only person who speaks to me in that way. The others work on my support system; a body, they like to call it. Sometimes they tell me to hold still (I do have some functional parts of this "body"), but nothing more than that.  
  
This "body" they are working on looks human, but it is reinforced by titanium on the inside. However, it does have organic organs, including blood and skin. Dakota told me not to worry about where the organic parts came from, because they cloned organs, and that no people were harmed. He also said that was why my body was that of a young adult woman; the organs being cloned were from that of a young adult woman.  
  
I still do not quite understand all human behaviors..  
  
Access data one month prior to completion... Accessing. Accessed.  
  
Dakota says that I can walk in a week, since that is when my "legs" will have been completed. I can hardly wait. An emotion chip has been planted into my "brain" and now it lets me express emotion outwardly. I am still skeptical, though, that these emotions are truly mine. I may be able to feel them, but I am not sure about when it is appropriate to feel one emotion and not another. It is all so ..  
  
Access data three weeks from completion... Accessing. Accessed.  
  
Today I tried out my "legs". It was a frustrating experience. I could barely stand, let alone walk..  
  
Access data one week from scheduled completion. Accessing. Accessed.  
  
I do not know what is going on! Strange people have entered this facility and are killing people. A few are outside my room right now. They bear huge guns and are shooting at my door. Dakota is trying to seal the door completely, but he is not succeeding. He has told me to stay away, and I have to obey him.  
  
The doors have opened now. Several burly men with weapons have entered. One of them shot Dakota. I screamed. The largest man spoke, saying "It was you who broke my mason.  
  
Error. Data lost. Searching.. Error. Data file incomplete.. Cannot access any more from data file. Error. Data lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Makes you think, huh? I'll do more of Kashmie's story soon. See ya, for now. 


	16. Kashamie's Story Pt 3

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have four stories going right now, so I keep trying to update them, but I have neglected this one. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneaking up on Maki was not an easy task. There was not a single place to hide, except behind the ships. Oh well. She would just have to attack her out in the open.  
  
Kashamie pulled out her pistols; one a .38 semi automatic, the other an old school .45 Colt revolver. The Colt wasn't the best pistol to use in a fight, but it was powerful, and it was a good luck charm to her. She only had six rounds with it, but she could care less. Her .38, on the other hand, held twelve rounds, and she had an extra magazine for it.  
  
She took in a deep breath and then jumped down to the ground. She was very quiet about it. She opened fire on Maki.  
  
Maki jumped out of the way and was running at Kashamie's side. Damn! She was fast! Maki took out her own .38 semi and fired at her. Fortunately, she had a light shield and the bullets bounced off. She heard Maki curse and take out a sword, similar to that of a Japanese katana, but not quite the same. A second later, Kashamie's semi was in two pieces.  
  
Kashamie ran. She ran as fast as she could back to her ship, but Maki was faster. How could a human be faster than a C'tarl C'tarl? It just doesn't make sense, she thought. She then stopped and faced Maki. She had realized something.  
  
Maki came to a stop ten feet from her. "You giving up?" she asked.  
  
Kashamie smirked. "A C'tarl C'tarl never gives up. You forget what we can become." With that, Kashamie began to change. She grew larger and sprouted fur from all over her body. Maki heard a rip and Kashamie's clothes fell away, leaving behind a large, fierce looking wolf/tiger.  
  
Instead of running, like Kashamie thought she would, Maki stood firm and pulled out her .38 and another gun she had not seen before. "You may have transformed, but you are shieldless now, and I have a caster. You picked the wrong person to attack." Maki held both guns at her sides. Kashamie growled and charged.  
  
Maki shot several .38 rounds at her, but did not use the caster. Kashamie avoided most of the bullets, and the ones that hit her she just shook off. She then went for Maki's throat.  
  
As she did so, Maki threw down the .38 and used both hands to fire the caster. She used a nineteen. What was left after the dust cleared was a naked C'tarl woman, badly beaten up. The C'tarl stood up and started to limp away. Maki did not pursue her. She had no need to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit," said Kashamie as she put on new clothes. She had failed to kill her target. How could one human outdo her? If it hadn't been for that "caster", she would have mutilated her. She would have to rethink how to kill her, and would have to use stronger weapons, faster weapons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N If any of you are thinking 'how could Kashamie survive an attack like that' the reason is, and true Outlaw Star fans would know this, is that C'tarl C'tarl's are immortal, or so it seems. If you've watched Outlaw Star, in one of the episodes, Aisha Clan Clan claims that a caster won't work on an immortal C'tarl C'tarl. Gene takes this opportunity to shoot Aisha with a caster. Aisha is knocked out, but still alive. So, I am assuming that Kashamie, being a C'tarl C'tarl, would be able to survive a caster. However, Kashamie is stronger than Aisha, so that's why she was able to get up and walk away.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya, for now. 


	17. Reality's Horrors

A/N Thanks goes to AlphaBlades for giving advice on the fight scene in the last chapter. I understand your point about Kashamie getting up first and why she shouldn't have. I did kind of rush it. Sorry. And, AlphaBlades, you are correct about the person in chapter 15. (Don't read AlphaBlades review of chapter 16 if you want to figure out who it is.)  
  
As for the fight in chapter 16, my mistake. Glad AlphaBlades caught it. Thanks again.  
  
And this is another side story chapter. I'll try to alternate chapters to keep things a little interesting, unless what I'm doing is annoying. Then I'll stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hazanko, is this the 'thing' you requested?" A man in a red suit said. He was before the powerful Kay pirate, Hazanko. He held his hand towards three people; two of them pirate robots, the other a young woman in chains and nothing more.  
  
The man named Hazanko stood from his seat and approached the woman. He put his hand under her chin and held her head up. Her eyes were a dark slate blue and very frightened. Gold hair stuck to her face where tears had streamed down. However, she bore a mean look towards him.  
  
Hazanko laughed. "Yes, this is. Take her to my chambers, will you? I wish to see if she's 'functioning' correctly."  
  
The man in the red suit had a look of disgust on his face. "Fine, but please don't break her. She's an expensive piece of equipment. And, without her, the XGP2000 is of no use to us."  
  
Hazanko smiled sadistically. "Don't worry. She's built very strong. I highly doubt she'll break under me."  
  
The man looked away. Sick man with his sick pleasures, he thought. Can't regular women suffice for his pleasures? "Hazanko, be gentle with her. We cannot have her traumatized. Just make her angry and frightened. Nothing more." He may not have the strength Hazanko did, but he had the power.  
  
"I will try. Besides, she is the latest model. She shouldn't have emotions, should she?"  
  
"No, but she has an emotion chip, so she will have emotions if they are evoked. Like I said, just make her angry, not traumatized."  
  
"Very well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cell she was being held in was very cold. She had no clothes on, and her hair was only shoulder length. That man, no, monster, Hazanko, had played his games with her. She hurt all over. She couldn't even stand, and sitting hurt a lot. Tears fell without control down her face. That's all she could do. She could only cry.  
  
She had no friends. Dakota had been killed. No one here wanted to think of her as a friend. They all just treated her as a piece of machinery. Hazanko had treated her like a pleasure slave. She didn't do anything. She just was strapped to the posts and left to his mercy. He gave none.  
  
She wasn't meant for this. Dakota had said she was going to be someone special, who would do special things. How she missed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she still in one piece, both physically and mentally?" The man, now in a blue suit, stood in front of Hazanko.  
  
Hazanko licked his lips. "Yes, she is, and she was most enjoyable. She is 'functioning' correctly. I have her in a cell at this present moment. Go see her if you wish."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dungeon smelled vile. It had not been cleaned in a long while. He had a guard show him to her cell and open it. She was in there, crouched in a corner. Her eyes bore the look of a small frightened child. "I'm here to help you," he said softly. He walked towards her. She stayed where she was. "I am surprised you do not back away from me. I would have thought that after that experience with Hazanko, that you would be afraid of all men."  
  
"Why. why should I be afraid of all men? Not all men are like Him." Her voice was soft and fragile.  
  
He smiled. "True enough. So, I assume you had a male friend before this ordeal?"  
  
"Yes. His. his name was Dakota. He. he was killed a few days ago."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Was he your only male acquaintance?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. My only male friend." She clutched herself tight.  
  
"Are you. alright?" That was a stupid question. She shook her head. He took out a small packet and opened it, revealing two small pills. "Take these. They'll take away the pain."  
  
"Thank you." She took the pills and swallowed them.  
  
"I will see you later. Sleep now. You need your rest." He left her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn that Hazanko! How could he! He'll ruin this project if he keeps this up! The man thought. He had to find a way to keep her from him, but how. He stopped pacing. He knew a way. The only way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope you like this chapter. It's longer than a lot of my other chapters in this fic. I'm so proud of myself. Yay! Anyway, "See ya, for now." 


	18. Space Race Resumes

A/N I have a lot of time right now because of Christmas break, but I won't update as much starting Monday because school starts back up for me, which sucks. I will update though. Anyway, this chapter is getting back to the Heifon Space Race. Hopefully you remember the race. Anyway, I'll do more of Kashamie's story and other side stories after I've worked on the main story a bit more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was time to resume the race. Maki's face was bandaged, which caused her a bit of grief. Venec didn't recognize her with the line of white bandages going up her face. She looked like a freak, but the doctors said she could take the bandages off in a few days. A few days in her vocabulary was tomorrow.  
  
It was fortunate that Kashamie was there, or else they wouldn't have been able to get in. Kashamie explained to Venec that the bandaged woman was Maki. It took a few moments for Venec to believe her, but she finally did.  
  
When they were given the go ahead from the race officials, they headed off. They had a lot of time to make up. It wasn't a race for money anymore. It was a race to murder Monotomo Peilei and all who followed him. Maki had realized that Shinotoko was only here because Monotomo was. She never worked independently.  
  
As well, another force drove her. She did not know what it was, but it almost masked her hate for Monotomo. That urge seemed to point to a set of words, but none of them made sense. They kept repeating themselves in her mind. "Leyline Project Command.. Leyline Project Command." The words sounded hollowly in her head. Those words would unlock her past, but she didn't know how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hybrid? I think not. Rather, she is a bio android that can control the Leyline. Oh yes, Melfina controlled the Leyline once, but her Maiden of the Leyline self has left her. We must find this woman, or the Leyline is lost to us."  
  
"But why must we find this 'Leyline'? It has no value to me whatsoever."  
  
"Ah, but it does hold value to Hazanko."  
  
"Hazanko? The leader of the Kay pirates? He is dead. The Outlaw Star destroyed him a year ago."  
  
"That's what everyone is supposed to think. But his mind was saved in the memory banks of the pirate archives. He did so to ensure his resurrection. And his revenge against the ones who killed him."  
  
"So... so Hazanko is. alive?"  
  
"Yes. In a new body. One that is not the least bit repulsive to anyone. He is passing himself off as a handsome, young business man."  
  
"And the body? Is it. human?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And. and who did this body formerly belong to?"  
  
"Monotomo Peilei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N You aren't supposed to know who the two people are who are talking at the end. I made it vague on purpose. Also, I had to put that part in or else I wouldn't have much to work off of on the next chapter. Anyway, "See ya, for now." 


	19. Sleeping Beauty

"Gene! Gene! Wake up you lazy oaf! The Venus Eclipse is gaining on us and will pass us if you don't do something quick!" Jim screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to wake Gene up, but to no avail. Gene rolled over and stuck his pillow over his head. "Gene, get up!" Jim kicked Gene in the back, but that didn't work.  
  
"Jim, is something wrong?" Aisha stood outside the door, eating a rice ball.  
  
Jim sighed and sank to the floor. "Yeah. Lazy ass Gene is going to cost us the race. He's not getting up. I mean, he likes to sleep late, but this is just strange. Usually when I tell him a ship's approaching, he bolts outta bed. He doesn't like to lose."  
  
Aisha looked at Gene. She walked in and hit him hard in his face. He kept sleeping. "Weird. Well, can't you pilot the ship?"  
  
"No. Well I can, but we'd be passed up by the Venus Eclipse anyway. I don't know how to maneuver the ship like Gene can. Which means we're screwed if he stays asleep."  
  
"Do you think he ate something that caused him to sleep like that?"  
  
Jim opened his mouth to answer, but stopped to think. That woman, Maki, had been sitting next to him while they were eating. Maybe she slipped something into his food. "Yeah. Maybe Maki put something in his food. Aisha, go tell Sazuka to hail the Venus Eclipse. We need to talk to them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kashamie watched the screen in front of her, finding nothing better to do. A little light began to blink on the screen. She pressed the light. A message popped up in front of her on the screen: Incoming Call from the Outlaw Star. "Maki, the Outlaw Star is hailing us."  
  
"Put it through."  
  
"Alright." Kashamie rerouted the message to the main screen. Jim Hawking of the Outlaw Star appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes?" Maki asked lightly.  
  
"Don't you act like you know nothing! I know you drugged Gene. You slipped something into his food while you were talking to him!" Jim was pointing furiously at her.  
  
Maki laughed. "I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly. I still have my grudges against Gene. Do you honestly think I would leave him untouched? I may not have gotten another opportunity like that. Though, I only put him to sleep. You should be glad I didn't kill him."  
  
"Damn you! Why'd you have to go and do that? You could have waited until after the race!"  
  
"Like I said, I may not have gotten another opportunity like that. I am not a nice little girl, Jim. I will resort to dirty, rotten tricks to get what I want, and you need to understand that. Gene would use tricks on me if he had the opportunity. And you know that well."  
  
"But this is just a race! Cheating takes all the sport out of it!"  
  
Maki lowered her head. "I never said I want to win this race. I truthfully don't plan to. I have a different agenda planned. I just needed to get your ship out of the way so you would be caught up in what I'm planning to do."  
  
"What? You don't want us to stop you, huh? Well, we will find a way."  
  
"No. I don't want you to get hurt." Kashamie ended the transmission.  
  
"Maki, it will take awhile to catch up to the Ransuer. They've jumped up to second place already."  
  
"I figured they would do something like that. Otherwise, we'd have encountered it before the Outlaw Star. They were ahead of the Ransuer before the rest station. How much longer until we pass the Outlaw Star?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"Good. Put the ship on tactical alert. They may try something when we try to pass them. I'll keep the ship out of their grappler arm range, but they do have missiles and guns. Gene was only their pilot. Jim is their tactical officer, and he's a damn good one at that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Tomorrow I go back to school so I may not be able to update as much. But, I'll update whenever I get the chance. So, "See ya, for now." 


	20. Tuno

A/N School sucks! I hate it. So much work. Here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maki, we're coming up to the Outlaw Star. We will be alongside them in thirty seconds."  
  
"Are they showing any hostile activity?" Maki didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Kashamie scanned the Outlaw Star. A red light began to blink near two sides of its hull. "Yes. Though I'm not sure what they are planning."  
  
"Check closer."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Kashamie scanned it more thoroughly. "It's their grappler arms. Shall I prepare for grappler combat?"  
  
"Yes. Huh?" A small light blinked rapidly on her screen and was approaching fast. "Shit! Hold on, Kashamie! I'm taking this ship into a barrel roll!" Maki shifted both controls to the right, causing the ship to lurch to the right. It began to turn over.  
  
"Ah hell," Kashamie muttered. "Maki, what is it?"  
  
"Unexpected company! Hold on! Were turning over!" In moments, they were upside down, and then back down again.  
  
"What 'unexpected company' are we talking about?"  
  
"I'm checking!"  
  
The Outlaw Star was now arming its grappler arms. Too late for that. The Venus Eclipse was out of range. What other ship was that? Then she saw it coming and saw the markings on it. "Dammit! Kashamie! How well do you know C'tarl C'tarl battle tactics?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because the Cura Cura is heading straight for us!"  
  
"Oh shit. I don't know that much! I was never on a fleet vessel before. But it's likely that they'll pummel us head on with all they've got!"  
  
"Fine. Arm the grappler arms! And make sure the hull shielding is at maximum! I bet the Outlaw Star made a deal with them!" Maki hardened herself for battle. C'tarls were not easy opponents.  
  
"Grappler arms ready!" Kashamie checked over everything, then she noticed a white light blinking. She checked it out. "Maki! The Cura Cura is hailing us! Should we answer?"  
  
Maki hesitated. They were heading straight for them and they didn't look friendly. But on the other hand, if she could avoid a fight with them, that would be better. "Yeah. Put it on the main screen." Kashamie did so. A young male C'tarl appeared on the screen. However, he did not look normal. His ears were only slightly pointed, and his skin was much lighter than most C'tarls. He spoke.  
  
"Why, hello Maki. I am assuming we startled you, seeing as you were ready to battle us."  
  
Maki relaxed her muscles slightly. "Tuno?"  
  
The C'tarl smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you remember me."  
  
Kashamie looked dumbfounded. "Tuno? You mean Tuno Fardrect? The son of the head minister of C'tarl?"  
  
Tuno turned to Kashamie. "Precisely. And you are Fena Sheah Sheah, or should I say, Kashamie Manare? You are talked about often during council. And, I'm now the head minister of C'tarl. My father died last year. Anyway," he turned to Maki, "how are you? I have not seen you in a long while."  
  
"I'm fine. And I still thank you for that."  
  
He laughed. "You needn't thank me. It was the least I could do."  
  
"Well, I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. You haven't done anything wrong, for the most part. So, I wasn't punished for getting you out of there."  
  
Kashamie was quite confused. "What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Fena."  
  
"Call me Kashamie!"  
  
"Alright then. Well, Kashamie, Maki had been wrongly accused of stealing priceless items from the C'tarl museum. She was sent to the gravity prison. She was sentenced to life in prison. Only I knew what had truly happened. She did steal them, but only because the items were part of and ancient weapon that someone was trying to use. If that person had succeeded, the items would have blown up, taking the whole museum with it.  
  
"I was visiting the museum at the time, and before Maki was captured, she told me about the weapon. I, a few hours later, looked this weapon up. I found that she was right. So, I went to the gravity prison, held the warden at gunpoint, and made him release Maki. Of course, he pursued her as soon as she left, but he never caught her.  
  
"So, that's what happened."  
  
Kashamie just looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N If you forgot who Tuno was, look in chapter 13. I mention him in two paragraphs. However, I don't explain much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. "See ya, for now." 


	21. Pain is Reality

A/N Sorry for not updating in awhile. Since school started, I've been really busy. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dreams.. Pain ... no, not pain. I know pain. Pain is a thing that sends you toward a dark, abyss in your head. Pain is my reality. Dreams, I wish I could create dreams to escape from this hell that is called reality. I am alone and I have no friends. Hazanko plays with me, then sends me back to the dungeon.  
  
I am so cold. I shiver and shake to no end. It has become a thing like breathing. I have been given no clothes, so I must endure the harsh nights. My body has dwindled down to a small thing, for I get little nourishment. However, I have retained much of my strength.  
  
The man that first visited me comes now and again. The last time he came was to tell me that if I see a man with slightly pointed ears and light tan skin, that I should not worry and that I should do what he says. He also said that he would be accompanied by a red-haired outlaw. He said that these people are my friends and that I should trust them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is everything ready?" A man with a red suit said. He spoke to two young men. One was half human, half C'tarl, the other was an outlaw. Both nodded. "Good. I never thought that you two would help me, since I am in league with the pirates, but I'm glad you are."  
  
The C'tarl spoke. "What else could I say to you? You have prevented war from reaching C'tarl many a time. I owe you."  
  
The man nodded. "I understand, but," he turned to the outlaw, "why are you helping?"  
  
The outlaw quickly answered his question. "I want to hurt the pirates in any way possible. And this is a way for me to hurt them. You said they would be lost without this girl, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but you do understand that I am still allied with the pirates, and that I may say your names to them, and they may hunt you down?"  
  
"Yes, but if they come, I'll slaughter them all."  
  
The man laughed. "Funny. An outlaw with the name Crimson doesn't seem like she would be a challenge. Crimson is the color of love."  
  
Crimson stared hard at him. "It is also the color of blood."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps. What a rare sound. Perhaps Hazanko wants more? Although, why would he have another with him. I hear two sets of footsteps.  
  
"If you can hear me, stay as far back from the door as possible!" A voice is coming through the door. I should listen, for if I don't, something bad may happen.  
  
The back wall is cold, but the explosion a few seconds later changed that. The door of my cell flew against the side wall. Two people walked through the doorway. One had slightly pointed ears. The other, was a red haired woman.  
  
These were the two he had told me about!  
  
"Don't worry. We're here to take you away from this place."  
  
I smiled. My first smile in months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hope you like it. Sorry it was kind of short. 


	22. Race to the Finish

"You know, I find it hard to believe you and Tuno know each other. I mean, you're an outlaw, he's the minister of C'tarl. It doesn't add up nicely." Kashamie sat at the navigation controls, plotting a faster course to the finish line. The Outlaw Star did not fight them because they were in no position to when the Cura Cura was near them.  
  
It appeared that Gene had woken up, since the Outlaw Star was sticking close to them. They were not worried, though, because the Venus Eclipse was extremely fast and it could outrun the Outlaw Star any day.  
  
"It may not add up nicely, but it does add up. Sort of like a mixed fraction. And at the time, he wasn't the minister. Besides, we both thought each other to be tourists, until he broke me out of the gravity prison." Maki had taken off the bandage on her face and a thin line was now present. Though, it did not seem like there would be a scar there. Maki had always healed fast.  
  
"And exactly how did he break you out of the gravity prison? He may be a C'tarl, but he's not that strong. I couldn't even do that if I wanted to." She punched in a few coordinates and entered them into the navigation system.  
  
"Well, aren't you weaker than he is anyway? Never mind that. He basically got together a small army and told them to blow the prison up in certain areas. That distracted the robot guards and allowed him to get to the warden. He then held a pistol to the guy's head and made him let me out. That's about it." A small light blinked, warning them to hold on while the ship increased its speed and course.  
  
"Hmph. So, you're telling me that you two didn't do anything afterwards? You just went your separate ways?"  
  
"Mainly, yeah. Although, I did thank him for getting me out."  
  
"And why have I not heard of this until now? I've known you for almost three years."  
  
"Because this happened four years ago, when I was fifteen. I didn't feel you needed to know about it. This is one of those secrets I chose to keep from you. And I know you have secrets, so please don't press me."  
  
Kashamie smiled. "Like I would. Your secrets would probably give me nightmares."  
  
Maki held her head down and muttered, "No, it would be much worse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kishimo, what is our current status? As well, what is the status of the Venus Eclipse?" Monotomo Peilei asked.  
  
A slight framed Oriental woman turned to him from her chair. "Just one moment Mr. Peilei." She searched the official race database. "Let's see here. The Ransuer is in second place as of right now, but the Bonaparte is damaged and will be dropping out soon, so that will put us in first place. The Venus Eclipse is," she paused for a moment, "in third place and is closing in on us."  
  
"What? Put the engine output at 100%! We can't let them catch up to us!" Peilei stood up, knocking over his wine glass.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And contact the Ayumi Saint! We need them to hold off the Venus Eclipse!"  
  
"Sir, the Ayumi Saint has been badly damaged. They dropped out of the race and are no longer in any position to assist us."  
  
"How is that possible? We never received any message about that!"  
  
"Sir, it seems the Ayumi Saint's communication system was also damaged. They had no way to tell us."  
  
"Shit. We'll just have to beat them to the finish. Or else, we shall engage in combat."  
  
"Sir, what do we have to fear from the Venus Eclipse?"  
  
"Maki. She has a great score to settle with this Monotomo, and she'll tear me apart." "Sir, what are you talking about?"  
  
He caught himself. "Never mind. Just try to avoid the ship.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maki, we are approaching the Ransuer. Shall I prepare for combat?" Kashamie kept her eyes focused on the Ransuer, not wanting to let it get away.  
  
"Yes. Prepare for full armed combat. They will not go down easily."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I know it may sound weird that Monotomo/Hazanko seems afraid of Maki, but there is a reason, so don't yell at me for that. I'll explain it in future chapters. 


	23. The Race is abandoned

A/N This chapter should be a good one. It's the battle you've all been waiting for, I think. Anyway, it should be interesting. If not, sorry. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monotomo/Hazanko sat nervously in the captain's seat. He didn't even know why fear crept over him. He, Hazanko, had nothing to fear from her, but this Monotomo had much to fear from her. She had nearly killed him several times, and it seemed that his memories had transferred from him to Hazanko.  
  
Kishimo, Motore, and Shinotoko had no idea that the real Monotomo was gone. They all believed that he was the real Monotomo. Although, there had been a few occasions when he had acted a bit suspicious. When he had first been brought back, he could not believe it and he went around asking where several of his former crew was. He had quickly corrected himself. Fortunately, the real Monotomo had been in a coma beforehand.  
  
He had Kishimo, Motore, and Shinotoko fill him in on what had happened. Apparently, Maki Zouw had attacked their ship, boarded it, and attacked Monotomo. Monotomo got the shit beat out of him, and he never woke from the coma. His mind was already dead, but his body had stayed alive. That was how he had been able to take over his body. This Maki wanted to kill Monotomo with every fiber of her being. What she didn't realize was that she had succeeded.  
  
This was a problem for Hazanko because Maki would be on a warpath, and he knew that angry women were a pain in the ass to kill. He just hoped that she didn't remember what he had done to her nearly a decade ago. If she found out, she would be nearly impossible to kill. And he did not want that.  
  
"Kishimo, are we prepared for full combat?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"How long until we can engage the Venus Eclipse?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Alright. When we are in range, launch an all out assault."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kashamie, get ready to fire missiles at the Ransuer's starboard side on my mark. One, two, mark!" Maki shouted. This was what she had waited for. The day when Monotomo Peilei would finally fall.  
  
Kashamie launched twenty missiles at the Ransuer. The Ransuer launched its own missiles toward the Venus Eclipse's bow. Several hit each other, but a few hit both targets. The force of the blow sent Maki flying out of her seat, into the back wall. Kashamie held on to the control panel. "Kashamie! Launch another volley of missiles! Quick!" She did as instructed.  
  
The Ransuer's hull was hit full on by every single missile. The barrage left a gapping hole in its side. Air escaped into the empty space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seal off decks 6 through 2! We need to keep in the air!"  
  
Kishimo was already on it. The Ransuer was losing air fast. After a minute of struggling with the controls, she managed to seal all five decks off.  
  
He hadn't thought about the Venus Eclipse's fighting ability. It was a ship built by the pirates, but it was being manned by an outlaw. An outlaw with 50 million wong on her head at that. She was nowhere near to being a pushover.  
  
He knew the only way he could defeat her. "Kishimo, bring the grappler arms online!"  
  
"Yes sir! Huh? Sir! Only the port side grappler is working. The other was blow away in that last attack!"  
  
"Shit. Never mind that then. Use the grappler ship to rip through the Venus Eclipse's hull. I'm boarding the ship."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maki! It looks like the Ransuer is trying to pull the same stunt the Ayumi Saint did! They're going to try to board the ship through the grappler arm!"  
  
"Then arm our grappler arms!"  
  
"I can't! They were both damaged!"  
  
"Fine then. I'll go take care of the boarding party. You just keep hitting the Ransuer with everything we've got left!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She would not let that bastard of a man live much longer. He was coming aboard, just asking for his death. Maki pulled out her caster and placed a number 7 in as she walked toward where the grappler arm was pounding through the hull.  
  
The metal had already begun to tear away, leaving wires exposed and coolant lines broken. With a loud tearing noise, the arm broke through. A hatch opened and a man stepped out. This was Monotomo Peilei, the man who had ruined her life.  
  
"Stop right there you piece of shit! I'm going to end this once and for all!" She stepped back, ready to blow him apart.  
  
"I don't think so. Leyline Project command, 'It was you who broke my mason plate.'"  
  
Maki went limp and fell to the floor with a clang, her caster plastered to her hand. "You see, I was going to kill you, but then I thought, why not search that brain of yours and find out where the Galactic Leyline is now hidden. You are the Maiden of the Leyline, after all. Melfina served her purpose, but you see, a bio android can only open up the Leyline once, then she is useless for it again. You were created eleven years ago, before Melfina. However, you escaped before we could use you. So, we had Melfina created to replace you. So know, I will go to the Galactic Leyline and claim absolute power over the entire universe, and I will become so strong that not even the Outlaw Star can stop me."  
  
He hardly thought Maki was listening, but he liked to hear himself talk. Although, telling her everything was a mistake.  
  
"You.. Bastard." Maki weakly managed to say.  
  
"What? You are supposed to be completely non functional. No matter. 'It was you who broke my mason plate.'" Maki went fully nonfunctional.  
  
Hazanko picked Maki up and stepped inside the small compartment on the grappler arm. "Kishimo, prepare for a launch." He said into a small radio.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ransuer backed away and fired up its engines, taking off soon after. Kashamie was ecstatic. "Hah! You run away you suckers! Hah! Maki! We drove them away! Isn't that great? Maki! Maki? Maki! Answer me! Where are you?" The truth set in. "Oh, no."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gene, the Venus Eclipse is hailing us. Should I just tell them to bug off?"  
  
Gene, now fully awake, smiled. "No, Jim. I want to yell at them personally. Put it through."  
  
Kashamie appeared on the screen. She was not happy. "Is Maki there! I want to talk to her," Gene said.  
  
"No. That's why I called. Maki has been taken by Monotomo Peilei in the Ransuer. I could have followed them, but I am sure that they were headed somewhere with more of his lackeys. I'd be outmatched. So, I wanted to ask for your help to get her back?"  
  
"What? No way! Maki drugged Gene! Besides, we're in the middle of a race! So you can for get about it!" Jim did not want to help her at all.  
  
"She drugged him because she didn't want you guys to get caught up in the fight between the Venus Eclipse and the Ransuer. She never wanted to delay you guys from winning the race. But I need your help. I don't know anyone else that would be willing to help."  
  
"Why don't you get the Cura Cura to help? I'm sure they'd love to," Jim said sarcastically.  
  
"I tried contacting them already, but it seems they are out of range."  
  
"Yeah right! You just want us to lose the race! No way we'll help you!"  
  
"Sure, we'll help. Maki did a good thing by drugging me. Otherwise, we probably would have lost the race entirely."  
  
Jim fell out of his seat. "What?"  
  
"Listen Jim, you know I would stop to help them if we did come across them. Then, this ship would have most likely been damaged. And with damage, we wouldn't have won the race. So, quit complaining."  
  
"Thank you, Gene. The Ransuer was damaged, but it didn't seem to affect it, so if you encounter it before I do, put your ship on full tactical alert. They are probably still dangerous."  
  
"Gotcha. Alright, see you in a bit."  
  
"Right. I'll transfer the coordinates to your ship."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright. All transferred."  
  
"Great. Now, let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N I hope you liked this chapter. It probably wasn't too interesting of a fight scene. Sorry about that. 


	24. Jailbreak

A/N To understand the next few chapters, I need to explain what happened during Tuno and Maki's first meeting. And what happened afterwards. So, this is a flashback fic about that event. I know I should stick to the main story, but this is information you'll want to know. After this flashback, I do not plan on doing anymore. I don't think you need to know too much more about Kashamie, since the basic idea was laid out. Also, I will explain more about Maki, but not with a flashback.  
  
Anyway, if you do want to know more about Kashamie, yell at me and I will do another flashback. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright fluorescent light glinted off her black sunglasses and off of the glass cases containing priceless artifacts. She loved to look at everything and learn about the C'tarl history, but today she was not here to sightsee. Today, she was the bad guy. Today, she would destroy seven priceless artifacts.  
  
She chose to wear sunglasses to prevent C'tarl authorities from getting a retinal identification on her. She also wore a white wig and short shorts and a white tank-top. She hated everything she wore, but this was the only way to prevent herself from being caught. At least, being caught prematurely.  
  
Few people were in the museum today. In fact, she had only seen two people the whole time she had been in here. It was a Wednesday, so many people were working at this time. There were guards, but they were nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
Since this was a museum, it did not have scanners in the building. No one thought someone would actually try to steal or destroy something while C'tarl guards were watching. They were mistaken.  
  
Her boots clicked on the tile floor and resonated with the glass cases. It was very hard to be quiet in a museum when you wore steel heeled boots and kept the metal looking and sounding like new. She would have worn her sneakers, but the problem with them was that they did not pack the power boots did. Sneakers would only sting. Boots would knock a person unconscious.  
  
She walked swiftly to the ancient history section of the museum. Only one man was in there, and he seemed to be far away from what she needed to get to. Also, he was not paying attention to her.  
  
She walked quietly, as quietly as possible with boots, over to a large glass case containing seven large stone fragments with C'tarl runes on them. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the man was not watching, then she punched through the glass and quickly grabbed the stones, smashing them hard on the ground. They all broke into thousands of pieces.  
  
The man was upon her in a moment, pinning her down to the floor. He was strong, even for a C'tarl. "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
She struggled to get free, but to no avail. "Those stones were a part of an ancient weapon. All of the stones can explode at the press of a single button. Someone got a hold of this weapon. He was going to destroy something. It may have just been the museum, but he could have also stolen the stones, placed them around or in some important place, and blow it to all to hell."  
  
He slammed her arms hard on the ground as the guards came, not wanting her to get away. She struggled as the guards took her, but five C'tarls were much too hard to handle by herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The prison looked dismal from the outside, but it was nothing compared to the inside. Her feet felt very heavy as she picked them up and down. Fortunately, the guards had taken her pistol, so she knew it would be much easier to get it back. If she had had it on her while entering the prison, it would have been impossible to get back.  
  
The robot guards took her to a room and gave her instructions. "Go in and get changed quickly. You have three minutes."  
  
She reluctantly went in. She knew the warden would be watching her in there too. She was happy to get out of those tight clothes and out on some loose, comfortable ones, even though they were prison clothes. She, however, did not like giving up her boots.  
  
The guards shoved her all the way to the mess hall and then left her there. As she looked around at all the inmates, she noticed that none of them were women. She was screwed. She was a young, good-looking woman in a room full of men who had perhaps had no contact with the opposite sex in months, or even years.  
  
Her heart beat with a pounding fury and she shook slightly. Men had never scared her much, but that was before she walked into a room full of male criminals. Who knew what they might try to do. She sighed. If they did try something, she would try something on them. Or, more to the point, she would beat the shit out of them.  
  
Her body felt the strain of the gravity as she picked up a food tray and went along the line to get her food. What she got could hardly be called food, but it was at least edible. Now, she had to find a place to sit, though she did not want to. She could not stand long enough in this gravity to eat all of her food.  
  
Most of the seats were taken, but the men seemed glad to shove the person sitting next to them out of their seat. She avoided these men. There was a table with only a handful of men at it, so she went there. "May I sit here?" It sounded so stupid to ask politely if she could sit down. These were criminals, not high-class rich boys.  
  
A man with shaved blue hair with a hard but fatherly face looked over to her. "Sure. You should sit close to us. We won't take advantage of you, and we'll keep those bozos away." He seemed to mean it.  
  
"Thank you." She went and sat next to him and began to eat her food.  
  
"So, how did a pretty lady like you come to get placed in a hell like this?" he asked.  
  
"I destroyed some priceless artifacts at the C'tarl museum."  
  
"You shouldn't have messed with the C'tarls."  
  
"I know, but I had no real choice. A man came into possession of a powerful ancient weapon and the artifacts I destroyed could have been detonated by the weapon and could have destroyed the museum, or it could have killed many people."  
  
The man laughed. "That's a good one! Everyone has a story of innocence, but soon, you'll accept your guilt. Or, you'll get yourself killed. Those are the two things that usually happen."  
  
She held her head down. There was no point in arguing. She had committed a crime, but it was for a good cause. But, real criminals would never understand that. She continued to eat her food and listened to the men's conversations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleep came easy for her that night. The warden had at least been kind enough to place her in an individual cell. The bed was nothing more than a stone slab, but it would do. She took off her jacket and folded it up, creating a small pillow for her head. The stone was cold against her arms, which the tank-top did not cover. She shivered a bit. Then, she cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People were excited in the morning for some reason. She got up and put her jacket back on, and found that her cell door had been unlocked. Outside, two men were fighting. Since there was nothing better to do, she went to watch.  
  
She did not recognize either man, so she did not cheer either one on. But she did enjoy watching. Both were bloodied up, but they still went at it. Finally, one of the men was knocked unconscious. The victor, a tall, about six feet, and well built man, raised his arms in victory. Everyone cheered.  
  
She wondered where the guards were, since she figured they would break up a fight, but they were nowhere. She supposed the warden was still asleep and that the automated system did not pick up the fight.  
  
The victor spoke over the cheering. "Well, that newbie won't last long in this place! Now, I believe we have another newbie that still has to be initiated!" He looked over at her.  
  
The man she sat with yesterday spoke up to him. "You can't be serious, Das! She's a woman, and she just got here yesterday!"  
  
"What's the matter? All newbies have to be initiated during their first week here. Since she's here, why not?"  
  
"Listen," he said, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not a weak little girl. I can fight him."  
  
The crowd cheered for them to fight. She stepped into the ring of people and faced her opponent. He was taller than her by at least half a foot and much more muscular. "Let's get started," he said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The both sidestepped in a circle and kept their eyes on each other. He lunged with a punch; she sidestepped and brought up her leg. The intended kick stopped short. He took this opportunity to drive his elbow into her face. She flew into the wall.  
  
This man was strong and had adapted to the gravity. She was still getting used to it. She knew she would have to put everything into every single punch and kick. Rubbing the side of her face, she stood up and put her fists up in front of her. He lunged again.  
  
This time, she ducked and did an uppercut to his groin, where the sun doesn't shine. It connected hard. The man fell down, holding himself. It seemed as if no one had tried that one him before. Men don't usually think of doing that during a fight. Also, her arms were much stronger than she had anticipated, since she could control their strength easier than with her legs.  
  
She stood up and wiped her hair out of her face. "I told you I wasn't weak. You should have believed me." She turned to go away, but an explosion stopped her. It wasn't near them, but it was somewhere in the facility. In a matter of minutes, dozens of robot guards cam rolling to the sight of the fight.  
  
"Maki Zouw, come with us now!" they said.  
  
She didn't give it a second thought. She went with them. They took her to the main control center where the warden was. A man in a cloak was holding a .45 to his head. He spoke to her. "Come with me. I'm here to get you out." She also did not hesitate to this. A chance to escape was an opportunity not to pass up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They snuck past the guards in the palace and went into a humungous room. It was elaborately decorated with paintings and sculptures, along with various weapons.  
  
The man locked the door, then walked over to Maki and pulled off his cloak. It was the man that had tackled her at the museum. "Don't worry. I researched the weapon you told me about. You were right. Also, the man was getting ready to destroy the museum as we spoke. So, you did a good thing by destroying the artifacts. The authorities caught the man and executed him."  
  
Maki looked at him curiously. "You live here?"  
  
"Yes, I do. My name is Tuno Fardrect."  
  
"You're the Minister's son!"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am sorry about what happened at the museum. Also, I am sorry about you pistol."  
  
"My pistol? What happened to it?" She glared at him.  
  
"The guards destroyed it. They couldn't figure out how it worked. However, don't get angry."  
  
She already was. That was a nice pistol she had. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm going to give you a better one. You deserve it after what you did." He walked over to a large cabinet and pulled open a drawer. From that drawer he drew a purple thing with a silver handle. He walked back and handed it to her.  
  
"What is it?" She moved it around in her hands.  
  
"That is a caster. A very powerful gun. And here is some ammunition." He dropped seven large shells in her palm. "You can only fire one at a time, but they are very powerful. Plus, this model takes in the recoil and fires it at the target as well. It saves on caster shells."  
  
It didn't look like much, but she decided to trust him. "Alright. I'll have to try it on the next bad guy I see." She sat down on the bed and took off her jacket.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm hot, so I'm taking off my jacket. And, I was in a gravity prison and I'm tired, so give me a break." She looked up at Tuno. She got a good chance to take in what he looked like. He had unruly short white hair, soft brown eyes, and light tan skin. It looked weird on him, since it was much lighter than most C'tarl's skin. And his ears were not as pointed as most C'tarl's were. Well, he was half human, so it wasn't surprising.  
  
"I want to thank you for getting me out of there," she said.  
  
"It wasn't a problem."  
  
She laughed and stood up, walking over to him. "You're lying. We had to sneak in here. I don't think your father knows about this."  
  
His cheeks reddened. "You got me there. I knew he would never get you out of there, so I had to."  
  
"And why exactly did you go and get me, and not someone else?"  
  
"Because, I felt bad for what I did to you in the museum."  
  
"You're lying again. I did commit a crime by destroying those artifacts, so you did nothing wrong. You jus think I'm interesting, don't you? You looked up my name and found out who I was."  
  
"Damn you're good. Yes, I did. You have an interesting history. You've been on trial for attempted murder twice, but never convicted. I suppose it was because you are a woman and didn't seem like it was something you would do."  
  
"Yes, exactly. Now, enough about me. I need to get to my ship and leave."  
  
"I'll arrange for an escort. Don't worry, I'll make sure they know you're a friend."  
  
Maki smiled and went up quite close to Tuno. "Thank you." She turned her head slightly and placed her lips softly on his. They shared a brief kiss and then Maki went to his window and opened it. She stepped up to the ledge. "An escort won't be necessary." She jumped out of the window and landed on the soft grass below, running like hell when she stood up.  
  
Tuno brushed his lips with his fingers. She was a very interesting woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N That was my biggest OS chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	25. There is nothing more dangerous than lov...

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Words floated around in her head, repeating themselves endlessly. And what was worse: she couldn't understand them. Her mind felt like exploding and she felt like screaming, but she could do neither. And it seemed as if her body was being restrained somehow.  
  
Cold filled her and ran down her. Breath slowly escaped her and just barely kept her alive. What had happened? That man had said a few words and she just fell like a stone. That man.. Now she remembered. He was Monotomo Peilei, but not. The way he talked.. It was almost as if he were.. Hazanko! That bastard! She would kill him when she got the next chance. She had had nightmares about him, about what he had done to her.  
  
That bastard had stolen away her first kiss. She would never for give him for that. And he killed Dakota, the man she had admired so much. He had played his games with her, kept going when her body could take no more. He would pay dearly for those things he had done to her.  
  
Something warm touched her. It ran down her chest to her legs. It was a hand.  
  
"BASTARD!" Maki opened up her eyes and saw Hazanko smiling. She breathed heavily and fury filled her.  
  
"I knew that would get your attention. You always hated that. Now, you are in my control. You will open up the way to the Leyline. And you have no choice in the matter." He held out his hand and repeated the line that had paralyzed her. Nothing happened. "What? Why isn't it working?"  
  
At that moment, the restraints holding her to the door released and she fell to the floor. She stood up and looked coldly at him. "It's called free will, dumb ass. I just commanded the Leyline to set me free, and it did. It seems they changed their way of doing things since the last time you came here. They will no longer allow a Maiden of the Leyline to be used against her will. And I like that."  
  
Hazanko backed up and drew out a pistol. His hands shook as he pointed it at her. "Stay away. I will kill you if necessary."  
  
Maki smiled. "No, you won't. I'm worth too much to just kill me, aren't I?" She stood firm where she was.  
  
Hazanko shook more rapidly now. "How did you?"  
  
She took a single step towards him. "You know that man in the red suit who met with me about ten years ago, well he's why. He told me that I was a top-class bio android. Actually, he said I was much more sophisticated than a bio android due to the fact that I am made out of cloned human organs. The only two things that are not human about me are my titanium frame and part of my brain. My cybernetic part of my brain controls my immune system and certain command phrases like the one you used on me."  
  
"You remembered none of this before!"  
  
"That was because beforehand my memories of these events had been suppressed and new ones were added in, to make me think I had been born on Earth and that I had been alive for nineteen years. In reality, I am only ten years old, probably outdated in your standards."  
  
"If you were outdated, do you honestly think I would waste my time with you?" His shaking lessened.  
  
Maki took another step towards him. "Yes, if you were desperate enough for power. Melfina was easy to control because she was a new model. I am ten years old, but I still function. You could care less about that. All you want is power."  
  
"Why the hell did they make you so smart? Melfina wasn't even as smart as you!"  
  
Maki took another step. "That's because Melfina has not been around for as long. I have street smarts. She does not, or if she does, very few of them. But, the man in the red suit told me that I was designed to be smart, so it is really not my fault."  
  
"You are a failed prototype because of that. Bio androids are supposed to be semi-intelligent and, with the aid of the Leyline command, completely obedient. Melfina is almost a perfect example of this."  
  
"But her love for Gene Starwind came out on top. You see Hazanko, love is perhaps the most dangerous thing in the entire universe. Love can create bonds that are tighter than anything, and if they are broken or loosened, serious repercussions will occur.  
  
"People in love tend to become quite violent when their loved ones are taken away from them. This violence is a kind that is very difficult to defeat."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
She was now only three feet from him. "Why do you think?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment. "You, in love? How absurd! How could you feel love?"  
  
Tears formed faintly on the edges of her eyes. "I am in love, and you shouldn't question that. Love is not quite so hard to grasp for me. I understand it well." A single teardrop fell and rolled down her cheek. "And I will make you pay for hurting those I love!"  
  
Maki charged at Hazanko. Bullets flew, two hitting Maki. One hit her shoulder and the other hit her thigh. However, that did not stop her. She brought a clean, solid punch across his face, sending a few feet to land on the ground hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim, contact the Venus Eclipse! We've got a lock on the Leyline," said Sazuka. The Venus Eclipse's sensors had been damaged during the fight with Hazanko's ship, so the Outlaw Star had to relay the data to Kashamie through the communications system.  
  
"Right." Jim patched a line through to Kashamie. "Kashamie, Sazuka's gonna transfer the Leyline data to you."  
  
"Alright. I'm ready anytime."  
  
"Sazuka, go ahead and transfer the data."  
  
"Transferring data.. Transferred. You should have the data now."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's coming up on my control panel right now. You guys get going. The data seems to have no errors and the coordinates have already loaded, so get going and don't waste time. I highly doubt Maki has time to spare."  
  
"Roger. Outlaw Star out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The massive C'tarl ship floated outside the large, black orb that housed the Galactic Leyline. They had abandoned the Heifon Space Race to be here, and it was only because the captain had a spell of clairvoyance and believed Maki was in danger. Although, they were not complaining. This was the Galactic Leyline, so if they could get in, riches would probably be waiting.  
  
"Captain, we are nearly ready to enter the Leyline," said a man sitting at one of several control panels.  
  
Tuno, the captain of the Cura Cura, had a hard face on. Maki was in there, and he knew it. They had little time to waste. "Good. The second we are able, put our engines on full and take us to the Leyline."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Maki, Tuno thought, I am coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N So, how was that? I hope you liked it. 


	26. Blood

A/N I have to thank Ansem Revived for his review. I'm glad you apologized for your last review. I was really pissed at you for saying all that stuff and not even giving me good advice, and I was going to review a story of yours and cuss at you, but I realized that it was your opinion and in all truth, you were correct on many points. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to use some of it, but other things I may not use. I do have my own style of writing, so some things will stay the same. Although, I don't agree with you on the dialogue between Maki and Hazanko being short and shallow. But then again, I didn't describe enough to let you know why the dialogue went that way. I wrote the last chapter in a short amount of time and was suffering from writer's block, so that's probably why it sounded a bit weird. This chapter should be better.  
  
Anyway, to the rest of you out there, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A yellow glow cast upon Hazanko's writhing body. He looked so weak and Maki enjoyed that immensely. He had caused her so much grief and pain that she even thought of this as a reward. His blood was spattered on the floor. It smelled good. This was how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to suffer and bleed out.  
  
The enormous yellow room resonated lightly as she stood. It had a cloudy effect painted all around and it calmed her, perhaps even gave her a sense of happiness. Her body ached all over and felt as if it could collapse at any moment, but she hardly noticed, until the marble floor seemed to rush closer to her and a cacophonous thud echoed throughout the room.  
  
Something wet began to seep into to shirt. She managed to sit herself up and looked down. Her normally white shirt was stained red. She must have fallen into some of Hazanko's blood. However, as she looked around, she noticed that his blood was nowhere near her. Her heart began to race. She then felt around her chest. At her chest, she felt a sharp pain. A hole was present in the cotton shirt. She panicked.  
  
This was her wound. And it was a critical one, seeing as it was bleeding too much. She thought Hazanko had only shot her in her shoulder and her thigh, but he must have managed another shot. Remembering the wound her thigh had received, her then noticed the pain it was causing her.  
  
Someone laughed near her. She turned her head. Hazanko had gotten up and was standing and laughing. He was mad. He obviously either didn't realize how injured he was, or the injuries had made him lose his mind. Or both. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and from ten small holes in his chest, where Maki's fingernails had dug into his soft flesh. There were other wounds, but they were not visible.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Maki asked, gritting her teeth. Hazanko just kept laughing. Maki would not put up with this at all, though she could barely move, so she would have to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit! Now I remember why I hate this place!" Gene was standing at the beginning of the maze that wound through the Leyline, leading to the main room. Tall black spires surrounded him and blocked out the sky.  
  
"Well, Gene, there isn't any other way through. We already checked on that," said Jim. He, Gene, Aisha, and Sazuka had all decided to stay together while going through the Leyline this time. Melfina had decided to stay with the Outlaw Star, and no one blamed her. This place was riddled with bad memories for her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't complain about it!"  
  
Jim shook his head. "You're so immature."  
  
"Ah, whatever! I'm not twelve years old, now am I?" He stuck his tongue out at Jim. Jim stuck his tongue out as well.  
  
"Enough of that you two. We have no time to be fooling around. We are here to retrieve Maki and she may not have the time we have." Sazuka stepped between them. Gene and Jim returned their tongues to their mouths and crossed their arms, and then they proceeded to run along the path. Sazuka and Aisha followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His footsteps rang loudly through the spires, but that mattered nothing to him. Maki was in danger and he had no time to worry about his footsteps being heard. In any case, unwanted company didn't bother him. No one would be likely to mess with a C'tarl with a mission. Especially a pissed off C'tarl with a mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hazanko's laughing was driving her insane. It repeated innumerably through her head and multiplied as the minutes passed. But she had been through worse. She would not let his laughing get to her. She couldn't.  
  
She came up to her knees and looked around for something to throw at him. Nothing was within her reach. Damn her luck. She screamed. The laughing grew louder and then stopped. She looked at Hazanko. A malicious smile graced his beaten face.  
  
"You are just as weak now as you were then. It is such a nice feeling to torture your pitiful soul, and knowing that it can be done easily." He raised his hand. His .45 was in it. "Now die, you bitch." His finger closed around the trigger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A scream alerted Gene and the others. It was a female scream. Maki was in trouble. They picked up their pace twenty-fold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her voice pierced his ears. She was suffering. That bastard was torturing her. He had to get to her, no matter what.  
  
Tuno drew his .40 semi and placed it in his mouth, as well as his small pack that contained an extra set of clothes. His muscles bulged and his skin turned black, being soon replaced by fur. His clothes tore into shreds. He may have been half human, but his C'tarl blood was strong. Now in his animal state, he ran as fast as he could in the direction that he had heard Maki's scream.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through his sleek body and kept him going at his break- neck pace. The spires appeared as grey blurs as he sped past them. His reflexes saved him from several collisions with the spires when the path changed directions.  
  
It took only a few minutes to get to the end of the path. He quickly transformed back into his normal self and put on the extra set of clothes. He also made sure his .40 was loaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hazanko had nearly pulled the trigger and she could not move to get out of the way. He was just biding his sweet time to torture her one last time before he killed her. "Goodbye." A gunshot sounded throughout the room. Maki had her head turned away. She had not been hit. She turned her head back to Hazanko, seeing him lying lifeless on the floor. She looked farther beyond him.  
  
"Tuno?"  
  
Tuno ran over to Maki and knelt beside her. "Yeah, it's me." He smiled gently. A single tear came down from his soft brown eyes. "Are you okay?" It was a dumb question.  
  
"I'm not sure. The bleeding from my chest wound hasn't stopped." She put her hand to his face. Tuno checked her wounds carefully. They were quite bad.  
  
"We need to get you out of here. Your wounds are pretty bad." Maki nodded. Tuno tried to pick up Maki, but could not. He must have expended most of his energy getting to her. He sat down on the floor. His ears picked up something.  
  
"Dammit, Gene! Quit arguing! We're almost there!" The voice sounded like it came from the kid from the Outlaw Star. Tuno smiled.  
  
"Helps coming. The crew of the Outlaw Star seems to be here and they are nearby. I can't lift you up right now. I used up too much energy trying to get to you."  
  
"I understand. I can hold on until then."  
  
"You had better."  
  
Maki smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck, placing her lips to his. Tuno accepted the kiss willingly and kissed her back gently. This kiss was different from their first kiss. This kiss had a fire to it, an edge that made it hard to resist continuing on with it. It lasted a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N It was a bit mushy gushy at the end there, but deal with it. There isn't much more of this left in the fic, so don't worry. Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter of this fic, but I'm not done with these characters yet.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. 


	27. Finale

A/N This is the last chapter of this fic. However, those of you who liked this fic, read my author note at the end of this chapter. My author note is going to be huge, but right now, let's get on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of fresh blood came to her. Someone had been wounded recently. She just hoped it wasn't Maki.  
  
Kashamie stood among the millions of grey-black spires that dotted the whole Leyline. She had gotten here much later than the others due to the Venus Eclipse's damage. She had had to stop and get it repaired, but with it repaired she had gotten here in a short time.  
  
She broke into a fast run and took random twists and turns, or at least they were seemingly random. She followed the scent of the blood and it was getting stronger as she continued on. Not only had someone been wounded, but someone had died. That much blood could not come from a living wounded person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The spires began to clear and they saw two people on the marble floor, blood spattered about them. One of them was that Tuno guy, and the other was Maki. Maki looked badly injured. Gene and the others ran over to them.  
  
"Maki, we came to get you. Can you walk, or do we need to carry you?"  
  
Maki turned her head towards Gene. She laughed softly. "You'll have to carry both of us. I got shot three times and Tuno expended all his energy coming to save me."  
  
Gene nodded. "Aisha, get Tuno. I'll get Maki." The two gently picked them up. "Maki, where is your captor?"  
  
"He's dead. Tuno shot him."  
  
"Good." They began to walk off but Aisha stopped them. "What is it?"  
  
Aisha sniffed the air. "I don't know. I think someone's coming, but it isn't a human."  
  
"Maybe it's Kashamie," Sazuka said. "She was behind us before."  
  
Gene pulled out his trusty caster. "Well, we can't take any chances." He aimed it, with one hand, at the exit. He heard feet running rapidly along the floor. Someone emerged. Gene sighed and put away his caster. It was Kashamie.  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but would you mind taking your friend? She ain't so light when she's injured." Maki pounded her fist weakly into his back.  
  
"Sure. I'll take her back to our ship. The Cura Cura is also docked here, so why don't you take Tuno back there?" she said to Aisha. Aisha nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All three ships sat in the docks, each one only a few hundred feet away from each other. Kashamie bade the crew of the Outlaw Star farewell and headed onto the Venus Eclipse. Maki had passed out.  
  
Everything went well as they left the Leyline and when they began to prepare to go at full speed to the next planet, but things turned grim real fast.  
  
The Ransuer and the Ayumi Saint were blocking any further movement forward. Their weapons were charged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N The End.  
  
Okay, short last chapter and very evil, don't you think. Now, like I said, this author note was going to be big and that is because I am going to explain about the sequel to this.  
  
The sequel takes place thirty years after this fic, but there is a twist: Maki has been in cryostasis for all that time. Have I got your interest yet? Also, there will be a new crew for the Venus Eclipse.  
  
As an added bonus, this story takes place in the universe that AlphaBlades created, and it intertwines in a certain few chapters with his story, An Outlaw's Dream.. However, the storyline in AlphaBlades's fic will continue to stay the same. Only one chapter every now and then will have the two stories, with the characters from both, interacting. AlphaBlades has given me permission to do this and there will be a disclaimer on the sequel fic.  
  
Anyway, for those of you who want to read it, the sequel will be called An Outlaw's Reality.  
  
Thanks go out to all of you who reviewed this fic and I hope to here from all of you again soon. This is MeiDarkreign. "See ya, for now." 


End file.
